total_drama_craziness_presents_next_top_modelfandomcom-20200214-history
True Colours
Quotes Recap Alex: Previously on TDC Presents: Next Top Model, 18 girls arrived for Season 2. While some girls were getting along, Ciara and LaKhrissa got into a catfight. Which of the 18 girls will be eliminated first? Before the Runway Tina: (conf) So anyways, our first photo shoot is going to be a Miss-Universe style theme! I've always wanted to be part of Miss Universe! Jennifer Cameron: (conf) Ha! I'm gonna ace the photo shoot because I'm used to wearing orange and charcoal, the colours of my favourite footy team! Octavia: Hey guys, Alex Mail! Minnie: (reads) Meet me in the studio in half an hour. 30 minutes later... Alex: Hi girls, so today you'll all choose a sports team, do some research on them and our designing crew will make your dress in the team's colours and when you are walking on the runway, you must walk on the runway and when you are turning back, our special guest Diane Richards will be asking some questions about the team you're representing. However, I have seen everyone's Facebook, Twitter and Instagram accounts and some of you have been already following sports teams. So to make it fair for everyone else, Jennifer Cameron cannot represent the GWS Giants, Jessie cannot represent the Melbourne Storm and Caitlin cannot represent Arsenal. Caitlin: (conf) Suckers! My favourite soccer team is Manchester United and at the last minute, I went onto Facebook and unfollowed them. Jennifer Cameron: (conf) Great, now I have to choose someone else. Tina: (conf) Um, how many sports teams have pink in them? Charice: (conf) Shit, this is gonna be hard. Call-Out Time Alex: Hi girls. All girls: Hi Alex. Alex: So today was your first photo shoot. How did it go? Ciara: Good. Tasha: Pretty cool. Alex: Well the judges and I have made a decision and I only got 17 photographs. When I call out your name, come and collect it. The loser will have 30 minutes to pack and leave. The first one goes to Ciara. Ciara: Oh yay! I got the first photo! Alex: Well congratulations. The second one goes to Jessie. Jessie: Wow, I actually thought I would never get second place. 3 minutes later... Alex: Next person I'm calling out is LaKhrissa. LaKhrissa: Yes. Ciara: Fuck! Alex: Then Jocelyn and Jennifer Cameron. Jessie: Fuck! Alex: Next is Jade. Jade: Phew. Minnie: Fuck! Alex: Tyne and Coco, please step forward. Only one of you will be safe tonight, the other will be eliminated first. I only have one photo in my hands and it belongs to... Coco. Coco: Phew. Alex: I'm so sorry Tyne, but you have been eliminated. Tyne: What? I thought I would make it further than last time. Trivia * The sports teams colours the girls chose to wear for the photo shoot was the following (in no particular order): ** Frieda - Gold Coast Suns ** Ciara - St Kilda Saints ** Caitlin - Manchester United ** Tina - Sydney Swans ** Jessie - North Queensland Cowboys ** Jennifer Cameron - Dallas Cowboys ** Minnie - San Diego Giants ** Jade - LA Dodgers ** Octavia - Golden State Warriors ** Barbara - Penrith Panthers ** Jocelyn - Houston Rockets ** Tyne - Carlton Blues ** Charice - Gold Coast Titans ** LaKhrissa - Harlem Globetrotters ** Coco - South Sydney Rabbitohs ** Tasha - NY Mets ** Phylisha - New England Patriots ** Tatjana - LA Lakers The Scores for each contestant were the following: ** Ciara - 37.8 / 40 ** Jessie - 37.4 / 40 ** Tina - 37.3 / 40 ** Frieda - 37 / 40 ** Minnie - 36.7 / 40 ** Octavia - 35.2 / 40 ** Tasha - 35 / 40 ** Charice - 32.7 / 40 ** Caitlin - 30.1 / 40 ** Barbara - 29.5 / 40 ** Phylisha - 29.1 / 40 ** Tatjana - 28.7 / 40 ** LaKhrissa - 27.8 / 40 ** Jocelyn - 25.6 / 40 ** Jennifer Cameron - 23.8 / 40 ** Jade - 21 / 40 ** Coco - 20.1 / 40 ** Tyne - 19.6 / 40 * Jennifer Cameron accidentally shot an intern with her gun during her shoot. Gallery Ciara Colours.png|Ciara's winning photo Jessie Colours.png|Jessie gets second Tina Colours.png|Tina gets third Category:Episodes Category:Season 2